teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Bodyjacker
"Invasion of the Body Snatcher!" is the tenth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward. It originally aired on November 11, 2006. Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) *Street Phantoms **Jammerhead *Brittany Alexander Synopsis Open in Levellex Mall as a little girl approaches a salesperson at a department store. As she does, a golden orb phases out of her hand and into his. The girl seems to awaken from a spell and is lost and confused. The salesman enters the store and proceeds to empty the jewelry cases into a large bag. A saleswoman confronts the clerk and the orb phases from his hand into hers. The man stammers in confusion while the woman grabs the case full of jewels and departs. She enters a loading dock and tosses the bag into the back of a truck and then approaches the Triceraton driver. The orb then phases from clerk to driver and the vehicle speeds off. Later, the truck pulls into an alley and the driver walks over to an unconscious Jammerhead, who is surrounded by the Street Phantoms. The orb then phases out of the driver's hand and into Jammerhead’s. The now very confused Triceraton runs away in fear. With that, Jammerhead holds up the orb and explains to his minions that he's been using an alien device called the “Bodyjacker”, which allows him to knock people out cold and possess their bodies. The orb cost the crook a fortune and he's determined to regain his investment (with plenty of interest) as soon as possible. Open outside of O’Neil Tech corporate tower as we learn that tonight is the biggest social event of the year; the annual “Earth’s Open Arms” event, created by Darius Dun to promote peace. However, it appears things won’t be all fun and games as Jammerhead and the Street Phantoms plan on using the Bodyjacker to possess Darius and use his body to steal whatever technology that they can. Cut to television host Brittany Alexander as she tries to prepare for her broadcast of the party at O’Neil. Suddenly, Jammerhead and the Phantoms emerge from the ground and surround her. Jammerhead uses the Bodyjacker to take over her body. Meanwhile, the Turtles, Splinter and Cody are on their way to the event in a super-stretch limousine. Cody isn't happy about having to attend the boring event, but Master Splinter explains that a ninja must embrace all aspects of his life. The guys arrive at the gala and Mikey hams it up for the paparazzi (until Raph leaps on him). Inside the O'Neil Tech building, Darius Dun emerges on a podium and addresses the crowd. Dun welcomes the guests, explains O'Neil Tech's mission of peace and asks the attendees to "give until it hurts". With his introduction concluded, Darius seeks out Cody in order to introduce him to the influential attendees. Dun ushers Cody away from his ninja buddies, requesting that they try not to impale any of his guests. Jammerhead, still in control of reporter Brittany Alexander’s body, approaches Darius and asks for an interview. Jammerhead reaches out in the attempt to transfer his consciousness into Darius’ body, but Mikey gets in the way and the Bodyjacker orb enters Mikey! Mikey is pulled away by Leo before he can get to Darius and the two find Master Splinter talking to some aliens who believe in a Force. Splinter asks Mike to demonstrate a technique causing the possessed Turtle to break into a sweat and begin to make lame excuses why he can't do it. Leonardo grabs Mike and tells him to do as he's told - and Jammerhead takes this opportunity to leave Mike and take control of Leonardo. Leo stalks off to look for Darius, but he can’t get past the crowd that surrounds Darius and Cody. With that, the Bodyjacker orbs transports from one partygoer to the next until it reaches Dun. Darius, now controlled by Jammerhead, walks off in a hurry, leaving everyone he was just talking to baffled. Cody notices the strange behavior as do the Turtles. Our heroes realize something is up as both Mikey and Leo can’t remember their strange actions from mere moments ago, so they decide to question Darius to see what's going on. Jammerhead's plan works perfectly as he is able to us Darius' body to bypass security and enter a top secret area of the O'Neil Tech building. Cody and the Turtles catch up to Dun, but he ignores their shouts and enters an elevator. Cody tries to activate his own security code, but he's locked out. Donatello begins to work on the computer so our heroes can gain entry to the secret level of O'Neil Tech. The possessed Darius Dun exits the elevator and enters a high-tech weapons lab. Jammerhead cackles with glee when he sees all the stuff that he can steal. Moments later, Cody and the Turtles enter the weapons lab. Cody is upset and confused by this room because O’Neil Tech is adamantly against weapon construction - which means Darius is in major violation of the code of ethics that Casey Jones and April O'Neil founded the company on! Just then, Darius emerges in a battle suit with weapons drawn! Darius attacks and a battle ensues. Bullets fly everywhere and everyone realizes this is definitely not Dun that they're fighting. As the Turtles fight Darius and dodge bullets, Cody gets nabbed. The Turtles jump into action and free Cody from the grasp of the battle suit. The TMNT send Dun flying down a stairwell and go in for the finish. But as they do, Cody appears at the top of the stairwell holding a grenade - Jammerhead has once again switched bodies! As the grenade flies towards them, the Turtles hide behind the battle suit for protection. The grenade explodes, but the battle suit holds. Leaving a confused and angry Darius, the Turtles go after the crazed Cody who is running off with all the weapons data. Our heroes now know for certain that whoever their enemy is, he's body jumping somehow - and Cody is the current victim. Cody reaches the main hall and dodges between the guests until he's confronted by Master Splinter. The TMNT chase down Cody, but it appears their nemesis has now body jumped into Splinter! Cut to an outside alley as Splinter sprints for the unconscious body of Jammerhead that's being guarded by the Street Phantoms. The Turtles are right behind their possessed master and know they can’t let Jammerhead reach his own body or else he'll phase out and escape. The ninjas quickly defeat the Street Phantoms and block Splinter from reaching Jammerhead’s body. Jammerhead has a plan and he dives off a truck head first towards the pavement. The teens rush to catch their Sensei and they all fall into a big pile. Splinter awakens and tosses his students off of him, demanding to know why they are attacking him. Mike and Raph cheerfully announce that Master Splinter is back and the four students rush to their sensei's side to explain what's going on... and then they realize that one of the four Turtles must now be possessed by Jammerhead! Now no one knows who's who, but they quickly realize Leo is the new bodyjacker victim when he says they should "just bag it and call it a day." After a short skirmish, Don uses his bo to zap Leonardo with a blast of energy. Leo falls to the ground and the orb rolls out of his hand. Jammerhead awakens and cries out for his Bodyjacker, which Donatello promptly smashes into pieces. The destruction of the orb short circuits Jammerhead's brain and he is engulfed in waves of energy that leave him smoking and unconscious. A bit later, Constable Biggles arrives and puts a delirious Jammerhead into the squad car with the other Street Phantoms. The Turtles accuse Dun of making illegal weaponry, but Darius asks Biggles to explain why O'Neil Tech has a weapons lab. Biggles cheerfully reports that the weapons in O’Neil Tech were taken off the street by the peacekeepers and then handed over to Darius to be recycled into other products that aid society. Dun smirks and then ushers Cody to a waiting limousine and the pair drive off. The Turtles know that Darius is lying, but Splinter states that they must bide their time until Dun slips up and reveals his true nature. Quotes * Jammerhead (possessing Darius Dun): Now this is a party! Everybody dance! Ha! ha! ha! Trivia *The title is a reference to Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *When Raph says "He's your uncle" to Cody, Leo has Don's color and bandana. Gallery * Invasion of the Body Snatcher!/Gallery External link * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes